


This Time, Surely

by miyura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd year leonazu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyura/pseuds/miyura
Summary: As the spring wind blows, a two silent voices had overlapped within the sky. Both are eager not to leave any regrets in their hearts, and thanking somebody out there for a second chance given to them to meet again.“This time, surely.”
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 16
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	This Time, Surely

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ensemble Stars Rairpair Week! I'm having LeoNazu for the entire week so I wish you're all prepared ahaha.
> 
> no beta reading had happened. we fall like men.
> 
> @skypirates_ on twitter scream leonazu with me

“Hm~ Hm~ Hmm~” Leo hums as he composes his yet another masterpiece for Chess. He loved those guys so much that he's able to compose non-stop for their sake. ‘They loved me, so this is the only way I can get back to them.’ He thought, happily scribbling notes on a piece of paper. 

Leo was immersed in composing that he didn't notice the black clouds forming up in the sky, and the strong winds that is dancing with the leaves of the cherry bloosom tree he's under. There was a storm forming, but the second year didn't notice. His mind is in his own utopia of music and reality has been forgotten. He scribbled more notes as he happily thought of what the guys in Chess would say to him when he finished the song they told him to make. He bet they'll praise him, tell him he's amazing and they loved him so much. Leo couldn't wait. 

On the other hand, Nazuna just got off his classroom duties. With music sheets in his hands, he gripped it tightly and made his way to the courtyard. 

‘Finally,’ he thought. ‘I can finally practice on my own. I don't want to burden Oshi-san and Mika-chin so I'll practice more and someday... I can sing with them on stage live again...’ a smile creeped up his lips as he tighten his grip to the papers more. ‘I can't wait!’ 

Nazuna jogs in excitement. He has this usual spot under a cherry blossom tree where he can practice singing without bothering other people. In that spot, he feels like his confidence is overflowing and he can sing live with full of pride on stage. If only he could bring that feeling away from that spot, really. He sighed as he slowed his pace towards the courtyard.

‘Here I am again...’ Nazuna cursed himself for being pessimistic for the umpteenth time. Everyday, he makes sure he'll be able to change himself little by little but he feels no improvement. He still feels like a doll without a voice of his own. A doll that is displayed on the top shelf, admired by only a pair of purple eyes. 

A marionette in a glass box. 

Nazuna stopped in his tracks with his head hunged low. He didn't wish for this kind of highschool life. He wanted to be an idol to be able to bring joy to other people, to sing, to be their voice. But how he can fulfill that goal if he himself is voiceless. 

‘If only I--’

“Wah!” 

Nazuna's train of negative thoughts was broken by a frustrated voice. He immediately searched from where the voice is coming and as soon as his eyes landed under the cherry blossom tree, a piece of paper landed directly on his face. Surprised by the happenings, he removed the paper from his face to investigate it. ‘Music sheet?’ he discovered.

“Ah, my masterpiece!” the same distressed voice echoed through the courtyard that made Nazuna look up. There, he saw a boy with an orange hair chasing the papers that's dancing with the wind. 

‘Oh, him...’ Nazuna didn't think twice and made his way where the papers landed. He knew the boy. If he's not mistaken, his name was Tsukinaga Leo from Chess. They're in the same year and he always sees him composing alone in different parts of school where it is quiet. He knew because whenever Nazuna chooses a place to practice alone, there's a fifty percent chance of Leo getting there first before him. Leo has this shine in his eyes that yearns for something, and Nazuna was always curious. That's why he wanted to talk to him but because he wasn't allowed to speak to anybody, he always back out. 

‘If only I can use my voice...’

Nazuna picked up the last piece of paper he can see and arranged it. When he turned to where the owner was, he was greeted by a pair of sharp emerald eyes staring at him that made him jolt backwards.

Even though Leo wasn't glaring at him, Nazuna felt like he was reading his soul and everything that's gonna come out of his mouth is nothing but the truth. In instinct, he covered his face with the papers to avoid Leo's eyes. 

“W--” Nazuna opened his mouth to ask what was Leo's problem but no words are coming out. That's right, he wasn't allowed to speak. 

“Ah. I remember now!” Leo announced that once again broke Nazuna's negative thoughts. “You are Shu's kid! The one with an angelic voice!” he continued that made Nazuna lowered the papers down to look at him.

“I've always loved your voice, you know!” Leo told in a soft voice when his eyes met Nazuna's. 

Leo wasn't staring intently at him anymore but instead, his eyes was gently staring back at his red ones. There are so many emotions happening all at once on Leo's eyes but Nazuna can tell that there's fondness in it. It is like speaking, telling him that it is okay to be vulnerable around him because he'll protect him no matter what. Leo then let out a soft smile as his fringe and the hem of his uniform dances with the wind, that made Nazuna's heart skip a beat. 

When Nazuna felt the hotness creeping up from his spine to his face, he shoved the papers to Leo's chest. He hunged his head low in attempt to hide his flushed face but his hands betrayed him by shivering when Leo brushed his hands in his when he got a hold of his papers. He immediately bowed and ran away from the scene, leaving the dumbfounded Leo.

“Eh...? What just happened..?” Leo asked nobody in particular. He turned his eyes where Nazuna went and let out another soft smile.

‘As I thought, fairies do exist.’ 

Leo then turned his attention to his music sheets and counted it for he'll be damned if there's something missing because it is already done. He cannot be bothered to write a new one, he wanted to deliver the song to Chess as soon as possible. 

“3...4...5...” Leo let out a victorious smile when there's nothing missing but it soon got plastered with confusion when there's two extra papers in it. He took it out in front and examined it.

“Sei Shounen Yuugi...” the music sheet reads. It only took one look for Leo to recognise it was Shu's music. “Then maybe this is...” he then hurriedly scanned the papers for names.

Leo always knew Nazuna. The first time he heard him sang was on the rooftop and his voice echoed through his head for an entire week. Not that Leo was complaing because Nazuna's voice is so angelic, it feels like fairies are singing in his head. And with that, Leo declared that one day, Nazuna will definitely sing his songs. He'll compose him a masterpiece that will do justice on his voice. 

But there's only one problem.

_“You better quit it.” Izumi told Leo. “That kid was under an emperor unit and if involve ourselves with him, Chess' reputation might get dragged in the mud. Don't make such mistake, Leo-kun.” he lectured._

That's why Leo gave up. Even though he still has a strong desire in his heart to hear Nazuna sing his songs, he loved Chess so much that he has to gave his desires up for the sake of his ‘friends’. 

He's gonna protect Chess, even though he has to gave up his everything just for them.

But a name wouldn't hurt right? 

That's why when Leo realised that the extra papers in his music sheets was from Nazuna, he hurriedly searched for a name. And when he found it, he crouched down and hugged his knees.

“Nazuna... Nazuna... Nazuna...” With a flush on his face, Leo repeatedly said his name out loud, afraid that he might forget about it of he didn't. “Nazuna... even his name is so cute, what the hell!” 

As Leo is trying his best to calm his heart down, on the other side of the school, there's another heart that is beating wildly in its chest.

Nazuna clenched on his uniform as he catched his breath. From the courtyard, he ran without a thought and his feet brought him to the garden terrace, which is on the other side of the school. He wasn't athletic so it's no wonder why he's catching his breath like his life depends on it.

Right. That must be the reason why his heart is beating so wildly, right...

_‘I've always loved your voice, you know!’_

Another wave of flush appeared on his face again as the thought came back in his mind. 

‘What the hell...’ Nazuna cursed himself for being out of control. ‘He just told me he loved my voice, why do I have to react like this?’ despite his efforts to calm himself down, his hearts still beats faster when Leo's face is popping up in his mind.

‘Damnit. I don't have time for this, I have to practice!’ Nazuna then fell into the grass with a realisation.

‘God...’ he then hugged his knees. ‘I might've mixed up mine to his...’ he cursed himself again for being stupid.

‘What the hell have you done to me?’ 

As the autumn wind blows once again, time passes quickly. Many wars had happened that destroyed lives but surely wounds are starting to heal one by one. Those who are lost had found a family, those who are afraid has found a safe place, and those who had done so many bad things to other people has been atoning their sins carefully.

A revolution happened, and thanks to a lone female transfer student, a miracle had been performed that changed Yumenosaki Academy for good. From a death battle grounds to a home of shining and aspiring stars. 

A new era has started.

“Hey,” a stern but cool voice called Nazuna from behind. 

“Ah, Kuro-chin. What's up?” Nazuna greeted his classmate as he continued his cleaning duties.

“I heard that Tsukinaga is back. Is it true?” Kuro leaned on one of the tables as crossed his arms.

Nazuna's hand stopped from erasing the writings on the chalk board when he heard what Kuro just said. He tighten his grip on the eraser as he felt his heart beat goes faster. “Really? I thought he's a drop out already?” he played it cool.

When Chess got disbanded, Leo disappeared. He had no idea where he went. There's few news floating around their class that he's already out of school but he cannot confirm it. Or rather, he doesn't want to believe it. At the back of his mind, he earnestly wishes that Leo would come back one day and that time surely, he'll gonna be able to talk to him.

He's not a voiceless marionette anymore, afterall.

“Yeah, that's the news. But--” 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” 

Kuro's voice was interrupted by an obnoxious laugh that made both of them flinch in surprise. When Nazuna tracked where the laugh was coming, his hands dropped and his heart started beating wildly. 

“Talk about the demon.” Kuro commented when he discovered who's the owner of the laugh as well. 

“Good Day, Everyone! Tsukinaga Leo-sama had finally arrived! Waahahahahahaha~!” Leo greeted his classmates as he walked towards his homeroom. 

“Yo, Tsukinaga. Long time no see.” Kuro greeted that caught the attention of Leo. 

“Kuro! Long time no see! You're huge as always, huh! Hi, hi! Siscon team coming through! Wahahahahaha!” Leo joked as he made his way to them, wearing his brightest smile on his face.

“Oh, shut up.” Kuro laughed. “Hey, Nito.” Nazuna snapped back to reality when Kuro called his name, dropping the eraser on the floor. 

“Nywhat??” Nazuna jumped back, his heart beating wildly. 

“Why are you stuttering?” Kuro didn't fail to notice Nazuna's speaking habits. 

“I-I'm nyat!!” Nazuna nagged but he cannot stop himself from stuttering, and it only made him fell more embarrassed. The deafening beat of his heart is not helping either.

“Ahahahahaha!! You're interesting!” Leo laughed at the sight of Nazuna. “Ah! I knew it! You're probably a fairy named Tinkerbell! Hey, where's Peter Pan? I want to meet him! I might get some inspiration from him~ wahahahaahha!” Leo blabbed as he inched closer to Nazuna.

Nazuna's face is drenched in color Red. “H-hey! My nyame is not Tinkerbell!! It's N-nazuna! My name's Nito Nazuna!!” In attempt to hide his messy emotions, Nazuna confined into being a tsundere as he yelled the information in Leo's face.

“I know...” Leo said softly, enough for Nazuna to hear that made his world stopped spinning. 

“Eh...?” For Nazuna, time had stopped from moving. Everything is frozen except the man in front of him, giving him a soft smile. The exact same smile he wears when they first met.

Nazuna had stared at Leo's eyes for a while and when he realised it, another wave of flush came running into his face again. He averted his eyes and picked up the eraser from the floor, attempting to distract himself.

“I know! Nice to meet you, Tinkerbell! Wahahahaha~!” Leo said in a loud voice this time that made Nazuna trip in his way.

“I said my name's not Tinkerbell!!” Nazuna repeated himself that only made Leo laugh. 

“Hey, you're cute! You look like as if a rabbit had eaten an entire tomato farm! Wahaahhaahha!” Leo joked at the sight of Nazuna.

“W-what are ya saying??” Nazuna was ready to fight when Kuro placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Give up, Nito. This dude won't listen to anybody. You're just wasting your energy.” Kuro told Nazuna.

Nazuna only sighed and then laughed with Leo. “Seriously...” He whispered to nobody in particular, as his eyes softened while looking at the man he unconsciously waited for so long.

_‘You're late... but I don't care. As long as you're here.’_

As the spring wind blows, a two silent voices had overlapped within the sky. Both are eager not to leave any regrets in their hearts, and thanking somebody out there for a second chance given to them to meet again.

“This time, surely.” 

There's no room for any regrets.


End file.
